youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Boom tube
.]] A boom tube is a transient interdimensional corridor used as a transportation system by New Gods. It is generated by a Motherbox, a living computer made in New Genesis, or its Apokoliptan counterpart, a Fatherbox. The Light possesses a number of Fatherboxes, and are therefore able to use boom tubes. Both Halo and Cyborg are able to open boom tubes at will. Halo's tubes have the particularity of being indigo. History 2010 The Light and their partner tested a boom tube delivery system by transporting Sphere to Earth. Radiation from the boom tubes was detected by the Watchtower, and the Team was sent to investigate. The Forever People came to Earth via boom tube in order to retrieve Sphere. Bruno Mannheim and most of his crew escape capture by the Forever People by fleeing into a boom tube. Infinity-Man, a merged form of the Forever People, then sends some stolen technology from New Genesis back via boom tube. A captive Whisper A'Daire reveals they received the alien technology, Fatherbox included, from Desaad. Later, after Intergang had been defeated once more, Desaad retreated via boom tube. Having earlier been sent to Rimbor, six mind controlled Leaguers were recalled to the Watchtower by Klarion via boom tube. 2016 The Watchtower detected an increase in boom tube activity in Bialya. A squad from the Team were sent in to investigate hot spots in the hope they could find out more about the alien bomb used to destroy Malina Island. Lex Luthor provided Virgil Hawkins, Tye Longshadow, Asami Koizumi, and Eduardo Dorado Jr. with a Fatherbox to help them rescue the Team members held captive on the Warworld. Asami used the box to open a boom tube to the Warworld. While the Reach forces were distracted by the attempts to rescue the Team, Deathstroke opened a portal to the Warworld's stasis chamber, sending through some taser bolas to take out the guards, before coming through himself to steal the crystal key. Once the Team was rescued, and Nightwing had dismissed Arsenal from the Team, Asami opened a boom tube to take Arsenal, her friends, and herself back to their safehouse. Boom tubes opened up under the feet of Reach guards, before Vandal Savage was teleported to the Warworld by Klarion. A boom tube opened on the Watchtower, depositing the unconscious bodies of the three Leaguers who had been guarding the Warworld's key chamber. Having brought the Warworld to Apokolips, Vandal Savage teleported to the planet via boom tube to meet with an ally. Sightings Background information In the comics, boom tubes are used by the inhabitants of the worlds New Genesis and Apokolips as created in Jack Kirby's Forth World series of comic books and used extensively in other DC properties. A boom tube is summoned into being by Apokolips/New Genesis technology, usually in the form of a "Motherbox" or hand-held "living computer" capable of determining the destination. The tube appears with a blast of energy and resounding "BOOM" and connects unlimited distances in Space/Time through a short corridor. The Tube disappears quickly and without a trace if it is not actively kept open. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Equipment Category:Vehicles